Unwanted Outing
by JulyFlame
Summary: Based on Overobsessy's Running From the Past fic. Onshot, explores a possiblity after a possible ending.


Disclaimer: Heh, this is pretty much following Overobsessy's fic, _Running From the Past._ It's kind of following a possibility for her ficcy since she's having votes and stuff for the ending, but it's decided by the reviewers. (If she hasn't completed it yet, I say you should go vote!)While I'm sure you COULD read it without knowing what the keck is going on, it's heavily suggested you do read her ficcy. It's rather good. And it's mainly Original Characters in here, all Overobsessy's, so be forewarned. All normal Inuyasha characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

-JulyFlame

* * *

Well, so begins the one-shot, Unwanted Outing. 

"Please?" Large, adorable, bright red eyes pleaded, giving unwanted attention.

The larger, and rather identical youkai rolled the pillow his unwanted wife had brought to the feudal era over his head.

His head was still reeling over the events of the past months. Not only had his 'wife', he almost scoffed inwardly, gotten him, but she had managed to block all but the strongest tries for him to use his hellfire. The most he could do without her allowance now was lighting pit fires.

Mighty demon, indeed.

There was a bright side to this, though, he supposed. He now could pretty much have sex without leaving corpses, whenever he wanted, now that he figured out that Kagome survived his first encounter with her without much but pregnancy. And he also had progeny. While it wasn't the full demon child he wanted, it was better than nothing, or waiting a few centuries to find a demoness who would accept his advances. And he'd only have to wait a few decades, anyways.

"Mommy, Daddy's not waking up. Could you wake him, Mommy?"

A mental flinch. He'd have to fix that. He was Hinote, the hellfire demon. Not Daddy. Maybe Father, but certainly not Daddy. It somewhat bothered him that his half demon spawn had latched onto the term so quickly after that blasted hanyou Inuyasha had told him the word. Another thing to do after Kagome died. Kill the mutt.

His sleeve was disturbed by female hands. "Wake up, sleepy butt. You promised you would take your son out today." The word son was ever so slightly stressed. She was certainly not going to let him forget that.

"I'm already awake. And I didn't promise anything." He sounded muffled through the pillow. Weird ass thing.

The pillow was taken off of his head, leaving him glaring at both his firm wife and annoyingly happy child.

Another upside was that the kid had **her** personality, and not his. Hinote was exactly like his father and by the time he was out of his childhood, he had already taken over his father's dominance with a stunning display of hellfire. He didn't like his father, so he was fairly sure he'd had liked little Jiko less if he had the same personality.

"I'm fairly sure you did," Kagome replied, with smile on her face. There was a slight glow to it.

"No I-"

There was a pause as he recalled the events of the night. Damnit. Now the trick was to not say anything incorrectly and risk getting pummeled into the ground for risking Jiko's 'innocent mind'. She had put some of those damnable prayer beads on him, as well. The only good thing about it was that she used the same cue as she had for Inuyasha, meaning if he was lucky he got to hear the stupid hanyou bash the floor as well.

He cleared his throat with a bit of self forced hellfire. It hurt, but it stopped any words from coming out immediately since his vocal cords would be forced to repair themselves first. "Now I remember," he said, hoarsely, with a strained smile. Damnit, damnit, damnit.

"Before you do though, get a cough drop." She smiled, nodded towards the backpack she had brought with her from the modern era, and left the hut.

Hinote looked at his kid carefully as he reached into the backpack for the cough drops. He didn't bother actively looking into it. Some things were better left unknown.

The bag he pulled out wasn't full of the cough drops, but of candy. He recognized it from the first time he had been forced to go to the modern era with Kagome and their kid. Her brother had given it to them after her grandfather had plastered him with useless ofudas.

Jiko's eyes lit up at the sight of the package. He liked those candies, a lot. "Daddy, may I have some candy?"

Hinote looked at the bag and handed the entire thing to Jiko. Kagome gave them to Jiko very sparingly, yet often, and he hadn't given the kid any at all, and it was half empty already, so it evened out, right?

The little half demon looked almost as though he was going to explode with delight. Instead, a bit of the flooring singed around Jiko's feet.

That was something he'd have to answer for later, Hinote realized. But right now…

"Come on, Inka." Hinote walked out of the hut, calling Jiko by his own nickname for the half breed child. His voice was still hoarse by the fire act he pulled on it, and he hadn't gotten those cough drops, but the important thing to do right now was to leave the village before Kagome went back to the hut and found the scorch marks Jiko made. Having his face meet tatami was not on Hinote's to do list.

"Coming, Daddy!"

Hinote walked at a fast clip towards the trees, causing Jiko to have to run to keep up.

"Where're we going, Daddy?"

"Out of the village."

"Why, Daddy?"

"So your mother doesn't find us."

"Daddy, are we playing Hide and Seek, then?"

Hinote paused at this for a moment, and then replied, "Yes."

"Can I go get Tasuke then to play with us?"

He paused at this, but before he could respond the little half demon had already rushed towards Tasuke's home. Damn, one would be trouble already. And he didn't want to deal with either the monk or the demon slayer, who was pregnant and prone to moods. Or their kid, for that matter.

"Hinote! What the hell are you doing?" This morning got better and better. Now it was the mutt himself, perched up in a tree, smirking in an annoying fashion. It was all his damned fault he was in this mess. If the damned dog had only killed him, instead of letting Kagome save him, he wouldn't have had to put up with all this. Inuyasha had even forced him to stay with the modern miko.

"Go to hell, brat. Unless your precious miko hadn't already told you, I'm babysitting."

"Shut up! It's not as if you even know how to take care of a kid! Even I could do better!" Inuyasha boasted, somewhat.

Near Tasuke's home, Miroku and Sango were watching this argument from afar, while Jiko and Tasuke were busy coming up with what they would do while out with Hinote in what was once the forest.

"My, I don't think I've seen Inuyasha have that sort of argument since we last seen Kouga," Miroku said, absently rubbing Sango's growing belly.

"Well, at least he keeps Hinote out of trouble, for the most part. He's worse than you were," Sango commented.

It had been a long day the time Kagome had found that her erst forced husband had been spying on female bathers. Inuyasha hadn't helped make that day quiet either, after he found out why he spent the better part of the day with his nose greeting a particularly strong tree branch.

"It's a good thing I'm not like that anymore then, hm, Sango?" Miroku leaned in for a kiss, and received a playful swat on the nose before Sango gave it to him.

The argument continued during this stunning display of affection.

"Well, tell me why she didn't marry you then! Huh, brat?"

"That's not the point! You were a bastard! You raped her, you're going to have to stick around and help raise the damned kid!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword, threateningly.

Hinote did the same. "Well, I'm happy I got the honor then, instead of some cowardly Inu hanyou!"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled.

"SIT BOYS!"

Both found themselves meeting the ground, painfully, Inuyasha meeting it from 20 feet above and with a branch, no less, and Hinote meeting it through his sword.

There was no way in hell Kagome should have known they were getting ready to fight, since there was no scent of her being outside recently, but she had, and now both Inu hanyou and fire demon were paying for their recalcitrant behavior.

What a wonderful day it was. At any rate, the noise of the two when they were 'sat' attracted both young children. If Hinote had been in a position to see, he would have noticed that much of the candy was gone.

"Hiya Daddy. Hiya Inuyasha!" Jiko said brightly.

"Hi Hinote-san, Hi Inuyasha," Tasuke also said, brightly.

The two giggled.

"Are you gonna take us to play, Hinote-san?" Tasuke asked, politely.

Hinote groaned, sat up, and replied. "Yes." It took all his strength to keep from yelling out curses. He wasn't sure where Kagome might be, after all.

"Are you gonna come too, Inuyasha?" she asked. The person in question was taking wooden splinters out of his face.

"Ouch! Yea, whatever." Inuyasha muttered. He'd get that stupid fire demon for that, making him get 'sat' for nothing whatsoever.

"Yay!" Jiko hugged them both. He was more than mildly upset when, after hugging Hinote, he came away a bit bloodied. Jiko's eyes widened, as did Tasuke's. Thankfully neither burst into tears.

Damnit, Hinote thought. He forced himself to stand up, and light himself on fire, particularly on his chest, where he landed on his sword. The first wasn't so hard, but it immediately felt tiring after expending so much energy into what used to be a simple act. More mental swearing.

At any rate, it cauterized the wound properly and he used his sleeve to clean up the extra blood that was on Jiko. No sense traumatizing him when he didn't need to do so.

"Nice going, idiot," Inuyasha called out. He had gotten most of his splinters out before the fire demon burst into a low flame.

'What to do, what to do, what to do…' Hinote started to think. Inka? Somewhat traumatized. Human girl? Staring worriedly. Brat? Insulting. At this rate, he'd end up being 'sat' again. That or meeting the pregnant woman's Hiraikotsu. Neither appealed at all.

Aaaah… "I know. Who wants ice cream?" The fire demon smiled, strained. In the modern era when they had visited, both Jiko and Inuyasha had devoured the stuff. Jiko's uncle had done so as well, and so did Kagome. They definitely liked ice cream, for some reason. Maybe it'd shut them all up and stop whatever bad thing could possibly happen.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said.

Hinote ran off, and towards the well where he hopped in, feeling the rush of time go past him, fast, near imperceptible, and as tangible as the skies.

He landed inside the covered well at Higurashi Shine. After a jump and short dash, he entered the house's kitchen, invaded the freezer, stole as many ice cream cartons as he could carry, swiped a few random utensils (including a fork and tongs), and rushed back to the well.

But before he could jump into the well, he met the grandfather. An imperceptible moan escaped his mouth.

"Whaat? What are you doing with those, demon?" The grandfather started plastering the poor demon down with bastard ofudas as soon as he was within reach.

There was a brief moment as two ideas struggled for dominancy. The snarkier of the two won.

Hinote quickly burned the ofudas, side stepped the old man, broke open an ice cream container, dropped the demon-melted contents on the grandfather's head, which issued a loud bellow from the elderly Higurashi, and jumped into the well before any more ofudas could be attached to him.

He traveled through again, considering the opinion that going through the well so often and so quickly was not the best thing to do. It had certainly left him feeling a bit off balance.

The fire youkai dumped the ice cream containers and utensils below the large tree and ran back to where the confused children and Inuyasha still were standing.

He grabbed the two kids by their waists, and started running, but not before turning around to look at Inuyasha. "What the hell are you waiting for, idiot?"

Before long, an impromptu race had broken between the two, despite Inuyasha not knowing where in Musashi they were going to end up in.

At any rate, they ended up underneath the tree and next to the well before the ice cream would have had a real chance to even melt.

Both kids were deposited in a manner that sent them tumbling. Hinote tossed utensils at the others, and the most melted container at Inuyasha.

They stared at him disbelievingly, most in particular, Inuyasha.

"What?" The fire demon shrugged and broke into a container of cherry ice cream.

It was almost amiable for awhile underneath the tree. Maybe it was not such a bad day after all.

* * *

Wow, that was cute. 

So ya. Go read _Running From the Past_ if you haven't already. And to those who already read it, yea, Hinote might seem incredibly OOC here, but Over and I agreed that if such had happened, he'd act like this more or less.


End file.
